


I'm Only Human... No You're Not?

by TRANScendtheBInary



Series: Urban Fantasies Are Dead [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Sentence Meme, Urban Fantasy, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: The Narrator is Unrealiable, But the Story is Even More Unreliable.Keith is forced to socialize, nearly dies, and somehow gets the number of a cute boy who may or may not want to drink his blood.





	I'm Only Human... No You're Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a sentence starter I found online.
> 
> "I make mistakes, who doesn't? I'm only human...no you're not."

        A person could go an entire year without a shred of normalcy or familiarity.

        There are many… many… many, drawbacks to the system they have going right now. Sure, magic exists and it turns out that the creatures from myths and legends were actually real. The continuous gaps in reality certainly weren’t helping fix any of the problems. If life were easy, then living would be boring.

        There is nothing more annoying than going to a blood bank and realizing that it was actually run by vampires. Waiting an hour or so to get a needle jabbed up one’s arm and the anemia driven hunger suddenly seem like a vacation compared to this disaster.

        “O Negative is the most useless blood molecule to exist on this side of the Tenebrae Aulaeum.” Life could be a real dick sometimes, specifically in the form of the tall tan attendant overlooking the paperwork.

        “Tomato soup has better bedside manners than you, and it’s fucking soup!” It is human nature to argue when one is under the impression that they have been insulted. Soup however does not make very good company, rather it serves more as a reminder of the impending cravings for tangible food that were soon to come.

        The attendant smirks, irritatingly enough there’s an abundance of superiority radiating outwards. This type of complex can only be gained through the age old practice of denial. Of course one could easily pretend that they gained it through such methods, but that’s not quite as fun now is it? “Well, looks like Hot Topic reject over here has quite a mouth doesn’t he.”

        Being forced by one’s older brother to engage in society as a sentient life form will more often than not result in resentment and bottled up anger. Of course, said brother being the only family left also meant very little options otherwise.

        Today could have been spent sleeping, watching television, literally doing anything and everything other than this. Being an independent adult should mean that listening to the continuous life lessons, and not so subtle hints to get out more, was completely optional. Guilt is a powerful driving force, guilt mixed with genuine love and compassion for one’s family overrides almost any leftover teenage rebellion and rage. Seeing a sign for the local blood bank was ever so convenient.

        “Are you sure you’re human? Only a dusty old Fabula would wear hair like that. Did you miss the memo that the 80s died centuries ago?” One could really learn to appreciate the finer things in life, such as peace and quiet. Of course one also could easily live their entire life without ever wondering if immortality had a loophole.

        Did one really need to apply for a high paying job? Especially a job halfway across the country? No. One did not need to do such things and abandon their younger sibling to a cruel fate of death by social interaction.

        “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep glaring at me like that.” The attendant had apparently in the last several minutes already extracted a vile of blood. 

        “I am not glaring, that’s just my expression.” Glaring was putting it lightly. The expression could only be described as a failed attempt to develop heat vision and eliminate the current target.

The attendant laughs.

        Violence is never the answer, but old habits die hard. “Patience yields focus my ass.” And this old habit had decided to hold on for dear life. There’s something about the feeling of one’s knuckles against the solid crack of cartilage that never gets old. Of course one would feel that if their knuckles actually made contact with their intended target. Then again, it’s not everyday that one find themselves pinned down and incapacitated in the span of a second, an actual literal second. Blacking out had never been a more inviting presence.

…

        Waking up can only be described as a sensory nightmare. Take the most irritating sound and then combine that with feeling like every bone has been broken, and one would still fall short. Waking up and seeing the person that is responsible for creating said bodily suffering, was infinitely worse.

        “Do you toss all your customers around like a bag of potatoes or am I special?” The sarcasm unfortunately was immediately countered by jostling injuries and violently flinching. Surprisingly enough the attendant seemed completely unconcerned about the impending hospital visits and recovery that was bound to occur after this. Then again… possessing superhuman strength would probably result in numerous injuries and collateral.

        The attendant remains quiet. The silence would have been unnerving to most people, especially after the ordeal that had just occurred . But then again one could didn’t get a reputation as a social recluse without avoiding such things as daily conversation and actual human, or inhuman in this case, contact. The room was that annoying shade of sterile white. The kind that can only bring about a slow loss of sanity while one rots away in the iron beds that hospitals are sadly known for. The attendant still refuses to talk instead opting to stare blankly at the monitors in the room, hands tapping a sporadic rhythm. So the quiet game continues.

        “It’s not a quiet game, it’s me making sure your body doesn’t reject the blood we were forced to inject into you post collapse.” One could only survive so many sudden heart stopping events. The attendant was surprisingly thorough in his examination. It’s a shame he had shit bedside manners or perhaps one could consider him attractive.

        “Jesus fucking Christ, talk or don’t talk! Don’t just suddenly start moving after being a zombie for the last 20 minutes!” Again with the smirking, it was almost as if this guy had a superiority complex or something.

        “Interestingly enough, zombies can be quite quick when they need to be. Definitely not a group of fabullae you wanna piss off.” How does one talk that fast anyways? Sadly the room offered no other forms of entertainment, so listening to the attendant was unfortunately the only thing to do. “Of course one such as yourself is probably more on the side of aetherum than anything.” Again with the words that made zero sense. This was starting to reignite the flame of irritation that had lead to this whole debacle in the first place.

        “Fable-air, air-um, what is it with you and spewing none sense words every five seconds?!” Angrily shoving off the attended turned out to be a mistake. Any sign of previous kindness vanishes, and is replaced with nothing but malice.

        “Stop that! You’ll end up ripping your stitches! Seriously… are you lacking basic self-preservation instincts?” Getting roughly shoved back into the bed, grumbling angrily, regret was the only instinct left. Giving on any further actions that would risk being manhandled by the attendant seemed like the best option. Unfortunately any further contemplation was soon interrupted in the form of a frantic nervous looking man running into the room. Of course at that exact moment the attendant decided to turn around and ended up with a face full of papers as well as a nasty bump of the head.

        “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WENT AND BEAT UP A HUMAN LANCE!” The loud voice didn’t seem to fit the person it belonged to. The attendant, who’s name is apparently Lance, glared petulantly up at the man yelling. If it wasn’t for the noise, it would be amusing.

        “Oi. What do you mean I beat up a human. I haven’t gotten in a conflict with one of those since the Spanish Inquisition.” Lance looks at the guest in the room, who was tall and heavy set, and also happened to have a bright orange headband around his forehead. Said man immediately storms over to the bed and begins angrily gesturing. This is of course followed by more frantic hand signs from Lance who seemed to be stuck between acting indignant and solemnly chagrined.

        “Okay, I admit I may have gone a bit far with this case, but it was in self defense.” A loud sarcastic laugh erupts from the second man. Utter disbelief.

        “I have a hard time believing that you of all people felt threatened by a mere human.” A shrug of the shoulders.

“Look Hunk, I may have beat him up, but he threw the first punch yeah?” A sudden realization that an answer was expected.

        “Mr. uh? Do you have a name because it seems weird to just refer to you as him or human.”

“Keith.”

        “Alright Keith, did you attack Lance? Because if you did that was a stupid ass decision on your part.” Well damn, anyone could have figured that out. Of course landing oneself in a hospital for the vast majority of the day was definitely not something that would occur if one took the time to fully think through things before acting upon them. One got the feeling that the second man, Hunk, was normally an easy going guy unless provoked.

        “Yes. Can I go now? Seriously how long are you people planning on keeping me here? It’s what? 6 pm?” The buzz of anxiety and the pent up energy from being bedridden was starting to make their debut. Neither of them seemed to be too eager to stop the eminent departure, passively watching without a word. “I’m going to take your silence as a yes and get out of here. I would say it was nice meeting you but since that meeting was due to that asshole, it wasn’t.”

        A sharp elbow followed by a quick ouch results in Lance grumbling, walking forwards. “I will escort you home, I guess. S’pose it’s the least I can do for nearly killing you.”

        “Oh how kind of you.” If one could get tired of rolling their eyes, then today was not the day it happens.

…

        Standing in front of the small apartment shared with his older brother was alien. Being trapped in that hospital had distorted reality and now the cause of it was shifting from leg to leg looking anywhere but at him. “Look if you have something you want to say just say it, I don’t have all day.”

        Lance jerks looking up suddenly. “Uh yeah. I just wanted to give an actual apology since you’re probably going to be in a lot of pain the next few days.” Wringing his hands, a short raspy huff escapes his mouth.

        “You suck at your job. I hope you realize that.” Argumentative to the end, and hopefully that end wasn’t coming up.

“Hey, I’m trying to be sincere here, okay?” His arms fly up, then are quickly folded across his chest.

        “Sincere isn’t going to get the 12 something hours wasted today back.” He could see his brother frowning, briefly he feels regret but then again after what happened today, he was justified in his anger. Too busy with internal thoughts, he doesn’t notice Lance grabbing his hand and writing something down. A confused look results in Lance grinning with a quick wave.

        “I make mistakes, who doesn’t? I’m only human.”

“What?! No you aren’t!”

        “Call me mullet and I’ll introduce you to the wild side of life.” A wink and a gush of air follows suit, leaving him alone on his front steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I am both autistic and have AD/HD, so my interpretations of the two are based around my own experiences. If you have any questions about it feel free to comment.
> 
> Part 2 to follow soon. This is going to be a 10 part series.


End file.
